1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, thin-film transistors (TFTs) may be located in each (sub) pixel to control the luminance of each (sub) pixel. Such TFTs control the luminance of the sub (pixel) according to a received data signal.
However, luminance realized in a (sub) pixel of a general display apparatus may be different from that depending on a received data signal. Accordingly, an image displayed on the general display apparatus may have deteriorated quality.